


House

by Coffecandy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffecandy/pseuds/Coffecandy
Summary: Wilson stopped the clock on his life when he left. There is no future for House, only past.
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Kudos: 8





	House

**Author's Note:**

> It's an idea where House is anchored in the past and doesn't see the future, so it's too short.
> 
> And this is inspired by a song ^^.

House, with his gray backpack and his tennis shoes and his Sunday T-shirt.

House sits on a bench on the platform and waits for the first train to arrive, shaking his head at it.

They say at the station that a walker stopped his watch one spring afternoon.

"Goodbye my love, don't cry to me, I'll be back before the leaves fall from the willows. Think of me, I'll come back for you ... "

Poor wretch, one leaden afternoon in April when his lover left. He withered in her garden to the last flower. There is no willow tree on Main Street for House.

House, saddened by waiting, his eyes seem to shine if a train whistles in the distance. House, one after the other sees them go by, looks at their faces, hears them talking, for him they are dolls.

They say at the station that the walker returned. He found it on his green pine bench, he called out to him.

"House, my faithful lover, my peace, stop weaving dreams in your mind. Look at me, I am your love, I came back."

He smiled at her with eyes full of yesterday, it was not his face or his skin.

"You are not who I expect."

And he stayed, with his gray backpack, sitting at the station.


End file.
